The ability to locate and track objects yields tremendous business value in any industry. However, location with enough precision to solve business problems remains difficult in many environments, such as manufacturing facilities with high ceilings, pervasive Radio Frequency (RF) interference, and ever shifting visual occlusion in crowded and often chaotic spaces.